


this magnetic force of a man

by soleadotris



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Olivia Benson is a holy entity, They/Them Pronouns for Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. (Law & Order: SVU), barba doesn't wanna acknowledge his pain, blink and u'll miss it bisexual pun, honestly same, i live for sonny's accent, imagine being in love like these dorks are, just as a btw, kinda poetic ngl, lol imagine, mini dodds actually said that to liv, mini dodds dead? hahahaha no, my 12yo sis said it ended cliffhangery, non sexual straddling, only so that i could have sassy liv in there, pining for like 4 years, sonny monologues for a sec, sonny speaks Italian and we're here for it, squad cameo, these assholes, they're both in love and scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleadotris/pseuds/soleadotris
Summary: Rafael wants to know why Carisi's ignoring him.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	this magnetic force of a man

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote snippets of this during the ad breaks between four weddings and a funeral and DUFFY
> 
> the ending is pretty shit, but eh

Barba strolls into the SVU bullpen, coffee in one hand and his briefcase in the other. He completely ignores Carisi, Rollins, and Dodds who appear to be arguing about lasagna, and nods at Fin politely. Without waiting for Fin's response, he pushes his way into Lieutenant Olivia Benson's office.

"Barba, you're here early. What can I do for you?" She smiles at him, glasses perched on her nose.

Barba gives her a wry smile. "I want to borrow your detective to help me sort through some case law for the Wilson case."

Liv smirks and pushes her glasses to the top of her head. "Ah, you need Carisi."

"Need? That sounds quite ambiguous, Liv." He arches a brow.

"Counsellor, you're the only ambiguous thing in this room right now." She smiles and Barba rolls his eyes at her.

"Ha ha ha, you're a regular stand up comedian." He deadpans.

"Take Carisi," she laughs, "but bring my detective back in one piece, okay?"

"No promises, Lieutenant."

-

Carisi looks nervous. Not their usual, cute nervousness they get around Barba but more like they want the ground to swallow them up kind of nervous. Odd.

It's also odd because it's been a few hours now and Carisi is still in their overcoat. Barba had long divested himself of his blazer, rolled his sleeves up to his forearms and loosened his tie. Carisi and Barba have become close enough to be comfortable with various degrees of undress around each other.

"Carisi."

"Counsellor?" Sonny squawked.

Okay, what the fuck.

"Why have you been avoiding me, recently?" Barba cuts to the chase. "Is it something I did? I mean, I thought we were getting...closer."

"Hey, no, listen counsellor," Carisi sighs, "it's not you, it's–"

Barba stops them with a lifted hand. "Save it, Detective."

"N-no, wait–"

"Let's just...forget it." Barba isn't some sad little kid with a crush that needs to be let down easily. Just because he misinterpreted Carisi's feelings towards him doesn't mean that he should make a huge deal about his entire heart being shattered.

No biggie.

Carisi is the one who breaks the silence. "Some people were made to be loved and others just make it."

"Sonny–"

"No, please," Carisi sighs "If I don't say this now, I'll just keep regretting it."

"Okay" Barba sighs. "Okay."

"The other day, I overheard Liv and the Sarge talking about me. Mike said something about me not being focused on cases and how I keep trailing you around and–"

Sonny breathes in slowly through their nose and out again.

"He's not even wrong, Rafael. I can't help but be near you all the time. You're magnetic." Carisi rises from the leather couch and stands in front of Barba. Rafael's hands automatically grasp Sonny's hips and it just feels _right_. "Raf, what I feel for you deep in my heart transcends words. I don't want to just make it. It feels like I've been made to love you and to be loved by you."

Sonny lowers themself until they're straddling Rafael and it's the most intimate thing they've ever done. This isn't sex. This is something more, something deeper. It's four years of dancing around each other. It's longing looks and lingering fingers. This is love.

"Fuck."

Sonny smirks softly, their eyes close while Rafael nuzzles his nose under his sunshine's jaw. "For an Assistant District Attorney, you sure are ineloquent right now."

Rafael brings his forehead to Sonny's and his eyes can't help but roam his lover's face. 

"I love you, Dominick call-me-'Sonny' Carisi Jr." Barba sighs, warm breath hitting Carisi's lips. "I was born to burn but I didn't think it would happen like this. I didn't think my fire would find a home in you, _mi sol_."

"Then let's burn together, _amore mio._ "


End file.
